A Slender Man Flashback
by SoraHarukey
Summary: This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it 8D I run into Slendy, tell me if I should add anything, I feel I just may have to do that.
1. How My Flashback Occured

This is my very first story EVER, or at least that I decided to upload anyway.

Slender Man (c) himself, for I do believe in him, so many people report seeing him, how can he be fake?

ENJOY! :D

I was sitting in an interrogation room, at least that's what I called it, THEY called it a Professional Examination Room. Heh. Very funny. I was in my normal street clothes, ya know, Goku shirt and jeans, and handcuffed to the damned chair. They thought I was so crazy I would jump and attack anyone who gets near me. Even if I could, I probably wouldn't do a whole lot.

The girl opposite me by this 5 by 5 table looked like an older version of Hermione Granger from Harry Potter in my nerdy mind. But recently I discovered the best view of the room so far; the table. With my head face first on the table, I was about ready to scream in frustration. She was one of those people who had that mind-set where if she didn't see, hear, or even feel it, it doesn't exist. I was completely crazy to her.

Uh, crazy-ER.

"You say you saw this...thing?"

"Yup," I said, way beyond trying to hide frustration from her.

Some of the fear I felt was replaced by annoyance 'cause NO ONE here listened to me.

"You started seeing this...thing...and at the same time people disappeared or even died. How do I know you aren't somehow linked to it?"

I sighed.

Every .

Freakin'.

TIME.

I'm still scared shitless of the thing following me, but her stupidity made me wanna rip her head off.

I sighed again. I couldn't believe this.

"Quit sighing."

"Yes, Hermione."

"Do you have an answer, HARRY?"

"OH, I'm wearin' glasses, nice come back." If she heard sarcasm, she didn't reveal it.

"We're both girls here, you can tell me if anyone has recently done anything to you." I lifted my head to look at her in an angry and confused look. "Say WHAT? Where the hell did you get THAT idea?"

"It happens more often then you would like to know. People making up stories to feel safer if they're being stalked."

"That's ass backwards, and it wasn't a someONE, it was a someTHING."

"Right."

"Known as Slender Man." Now it was her turn to sigh.

"He doesn't exist. Your stalker drugged you."

"And I sit here drug free. IT doesn't need drugs, IT does just fine all by itself." She smacked her head in frustration.

"It's a hallucination."

"And I'm scared for no reason."

"It was your dad picking on you."

"And he stands at 15 foot tall, I swear." I gave a smart ass smile.

"It was a tree."

"Trees walk now? When did that happen?"

"It's your imagination."

"I'm not 3 anymore, thank you very much." She held her head in the I'm-too-old-for-this look and I kept talking.

"I did have an imagination, but I knew what was real and what wasn't."

"Could you just be quiet?"

"Did I win?" I felt happier then I should've been.

"I just feel nauseous." She held her head in the feeling-like-I-gotta-barf look this time.

"Me too, but I got used to it."

"Used to...HOLY SHIT!" Shes stood up and drew her gun with a shocked look on her face. The last thing I heard her say was "HE'S REAL!" before my head hit the table and my mind went blank.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the past month.


	2. Chapter One  How It All Started

One month ago...that was my birthday, January 27th. On the 26th me and several of my good friends got in what I would call a hill-billy limo-the bed of my dad's sky blue 1980 Chevy pick-up truck. Everyone was having a blast, singing random songs, anything from Marilyn Manson to Carrie Underwood. (I was one of the few people who liked country in that group.) We made it to the hotel for the night of the 26th and had possibly some of the best times of our lives.

On the morning of the 27th, after dropping everyone off and promising I'll spend more time with 'em, Mom and Dad wanted to spend family-only camping trip in a new fishing spot they had found while exploring. So we got home and packed everything for the trip to the camp site.

"You're gonna love it," my mom said while we were driving there. She was wearing jean-capris, her tennis shoes, and her new Harley Davidson tank top. Her big happy smile was surrounded by thick brown hair.

"We caught a HUGE channel cat down by the Missouri in the lil' spot we found," Dad added. He was exactly 6 foot tall with short curly hair and deep blue eyes. He had the classic biker look; mustache, worn out blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt. "It was about as long as I am tall."

"No WAY!" I was stunned.

"Yes way."

"Well how far is it from here?" I was really excited, I had my handy pouch of colored pencils with paper and my pencil sharpener in a GIR tin. I never went fishing without my "art stuff" as I called it.

"It's right up ahead. We'll have to hike a ways, but it's worth it."

We pulled up to a little walking trail that was surrounded by a dense forest on all sides. We grabbed all our stuff and followed the trail for what seemed to me like about a half a mile. I knew about Slendy at around this time, but I always found out if I worry about it, it really does happen, so I blocked that thought and enjoyed my time hiking.

"How far is it and how the hell did you find it in the first place?" I was getting just a bit inpatient but still enjoying the time walking.

"Dad got lost, and it's not too far up ahead," Mom said. Dad gave her his shocked look

"I did NOT"

"Yes you did, you lier," she was barely containing her laughter at this point.

Walking through the trees that were scratching at my jeans, tenni shoes, and band shirt we finally came to the clearing. It was AMAZING! The best view of the Missouri you could possibly find. Thanks to the flooding, what would've been a 15 to 20 foot cliff is now a rocky shore. The tops of the tall trees were the only parts visibleon the opposite shore, the murky water slowly flowing by, the forest on our side was thick, but with enough persistance you could walk through it. The shore was wide enough for 2 tents and a decent sized fire in the middle.

"So, what do you think? Was it worth the trip?" My dad asked, looking so freakin' proud of himself.

"It's a pretty amazing view, like I'm looking at the mountains." I got out all my art stuff, took my 4H pencil and started to draw the opposite shore. Dad got all the fishing poles out and casted them out. "If you get a fish, I'm takin' credit for it," he told me, but I just kinda waved him off.

Later that night, when it was too dark to draw even with the bright little lantern by me, i decided to look around. Mom was sitting on a fold up chair with Dad leaning against her legs, both were dozing off. I knew even if he was dozing off, Dad would get up faster then you can say "FISH!" if the line was moving.

I grabbed the lantern and walked around the edge of the forest. I saw a shadow that was darker then dark from the corner of my eye, but I took another look and it was gone. Thinking it was a one time thing, I just looked around again. I even found a little trail. I walked a little ways and stopped. I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and returned to the camp, it was late anyways, I guessed I was tired.

Dad heard the tent door opening. "You crashin'?"

"Yup."

"Alright then, night and happy birthday"

"Night and happy birthday." My mom replied after Dad.

"Thanks." I walked in, lied down and all but passed out.

I had the weirdest dream I've ever had.


End file.
